Wormhole
A shortcut through space and time that is created by distorting two places in spacetime, punching holes in them and joining them together, all through Strongly manipulated spacetimes. One problem with wormholes is spaghettification, lethal stretching because spacetime is more curved close to the wormhole than far from it. One possible solution is to make the wormhole geometrically edgy instead of round, so that the spacetime corridor does not stretch or compress passers. It would even be possible to connect different edges to different destinations. Physical appearance From the out side, we see the mouth as a sphere. In the sphere we see the place the wormhole opens. If we turn around the mouth, we will see the scene, as seen by an observer at the wormhole exit opening, turning on him self. If we go through it. In front of us, we will see, the place we are going at, just at our back, the place we are leaving. At our right, we will see ourselves, while observing at our right. Same thing at our left, up and down. Instantaneity The wormholes behave in peculiar way, when the mouths are moved. When a mouth of a wormhole moves, it perceives time dilation (relativity). This time dilation is taken into account when traveling through the wormhole The effects are, if we look at a distant fast moving mouth with a clock through a telescope, we see it as expected. When we see the same clock through the mouth we keeped with us, we see it displaying the same time as the clock we have with us. If we launch a mouth of a wormhole at extream enough relativistic speeds. With a telescope we could see it still traveling inside our solar system, but if we look through the mouth we kept with us, the second mouth has alredy reached its destination light years away. Apparently, much faster then light, and at the same time we can see the second mouth hasn't left the solar system yet. This extream example illustrates nicely whats happening, but we don't need to go near the speed of light for instantaneity anomalies. At any speed, the time lag a mouth will cumulate is the time light would have crossed the length traveled. So a light year traveled, at any speed, will yield a year of time lag. If a mouth is send light years away and then moved back next to the other mouth. We will have in effect a time machine. Limitations are, that we can't go before we build the time machine or after its destruction. Local balance What ever goes trough a wormhole mouth, local variables stay the same (energy, momentum, charge, etc). Examples: If a mass goes through a wormhole, the entering mouth will gain an equal amount of mass/energy, while the exit mouth will lose an equal amount of mass/energy, balances with the actual mass having traveled. If a plus charge goes through, the entering mouth will be charged positively, the exit mouth will be charged negatively. Category:BTC Travel